


what i know about love

by fox914



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox914/pseuds/fox914
Summary: Young college bookworm Bae Joohyun only ever knew of love from what she read in books. Wendy Son Seungwan has so much love to give, but has yet to find the right person to give it to. In a series of trial and error, Bae Joohyun recounts on the times where all she could do was love the younger girl from afar, while the latter had yet to learn the former's name. This is what Joohyun learns about love.





	1. the lost boy

  
What I know about love is that it's quite the journey.

For most people, that is.

If I were to put it in terms by yours truly, then love would be a series of tests. Experiments. Chapters. A bookworm like myself knows it takes time to get to the climax in every novel; that in every experiment, it takes time to get results, let alone your desired outcome.

That's how it was with my love for Wendy.

It took time.

I must say, however, the wait was painful. To see her in the arms of someone else, someone who could probably provide her more than I ever could, who would be more  _accepted_  by society than I ever would...well...

It hurt.

But like every test, experiment, chapter, etcetera, one had to work through it and be patient. Good things come to those who wait, or so I hear. 

And for Wendy, I'd wait for however long fate wanted me to if it meant I got to spend the rest of my days with her.

"Eyy~, this unnie is being sappy again..."

"Yah, Park Sooyoung! Stop reading over my shoulder!"

*

Mark Tuan could do back-flips.

He spoke fluent English.

He’s a dance major.

He's also from California, which meant he could probably do all those cool water sports and activities that Joohyun could only dream of doing because she couldn't go five seconds in the pool without some kind of inflatable tube that served to keep her head above and away from a watery grave.

Mark also knew what In-N-Out was.

(Joohyun thought it was another term for a fast check-out lane at the market.)

Did she mention Mark could do back-flips? 

Plus, the younger man was a freshman, like Wendy, another thing Mark had that topped Joohyun in the Get-Wendy's-Love Scale.

But one thing she knew for sure was that he was lost. She didn't need Wendy to tell her the story of Peter Pan to know a lost boy when she saw one.

(Although, Joohyun could listen to Wendy tell her stories for days if it meant she got the chance to hear the younger girl's warm, soothing voice. Despite having read  _Peter Pan_ herself already.

Four times.)

Mark Tuan was a lost boy amongst all the other lost boys in Peter Pan's little gang of misfits, trailing the green-tights clad boy everywhere.

Or in this case, Wendy.

Joohyun knew fully well that Mark didn't care much for academics; the blond-haired boy would much rather spend his time in a dance studio or the gym, and if not for these two places, then wherever his girlfriend was. It isn't to say that he was spoiled, what with getting to study abroad in Korea and all, but rather he didn't know what to do with his life, despite having so much given to him.

And this, Joohyun knew, wasn't good for Wendy, who excelled in every area of academics and extracurricular activities, who planned and mapped out her life to the smallest detail and knew what she wanted.

(The brunette's lowest grade ever was a B in History for crying out loud!)

With that said, Mark Tuan simply wasn't a match for Wendy. The girl deserved so much more.

Joohyun just wished Wendy knew it.

*

She chances upon the couple when they visit the library to study. Or rather, Wendy wanted to study, and Mark didn't. 

Joohyun was working her daily shift when she overheard the couple's little conversation. 

"Can't we do this another day? We haven't seen each other in a while because you're always busy studying."

"At least I'm studying like I should instead of dancing."

The older girl looks up from shelving books in time to see Wendy place a hand on Mark's and wishes she didn't.

(She wonders if Wendy's hand would fit in hers instead.)

"Look, you and I both know you need to work on your Korean. We can't have you walking into the wrong bathroom again."

"That was one time!"

Even though his words are defensive, Joohyun can see the adoration for Wendy in his smile and feels a small part of her break when Wendy returns it.

*

"You promised me you'd come watch my performance. I was really counting on you this time..."

"Babe, I'm sorry. I got caught up at the studio an—"

"You say that every time though."

They were fighting again. It was the fifth argument this week.

(Joohyun knows. She counted.)

"Wen, please. I don't know what to say other than 'I'm sorry.'"

The girl only looks at him in disappointment, a frown on her face.

"Mark, I haven't seen my parents in a year, and they'd jump on a plane to see me. I see my boyfriend every day and he can't even show up to one performance when I ask him to."

Wendy looks down, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. Mark only looks at her sadly.

(Joohyun wished she could catch those tears in time before they hit the floor. She wished for Wendy's happiness.)

Looking up from behind her book, Joohyun sees Wendy shaking her head sadly.

"You’re never really there even when you are. Do you see what I'm trying to say?"

It was what Joohyun would expect from a sad romantic novel, where the female protagonist couldn't go on further in the relationship and the male counterpart  ~~is too stupid~~  doesn't know how to fix the relationship that was merely hanging by a thread, so he chooses to walk away rather than bother trying to salvage what little was left; heartbreak results on both sides. The end.

She cowers behind her book again, unable to bear the sight of Wendy's tears or the boy who chose to return her love with disappointment and unmet expectations. Joohyun does, however, hear Mark's parting words.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you."

This time, Joohyun was sure Mark meant it.

*

With Mark and Wendy, I found that love was more than just presence.

You had to be  _present_ , does that make sense?

It's not enough simply being there. You have to make sure the other person knows you're listening, that you're engaged in whatever it is they're saying, and that you genuinely care. There's not much in a relationship if none of these factors are there. Otherwise, it's like being in a relationship with air.

You have to look at the person, and give them your complete, utmost attention. And even if what they're saying doesn't make sense to you or interests you in any way, it makes them happy to see you paying attention to them, because you're there in front of them, taking in every word.

And when  ~~she~~  they smile that sweet smile of theirs...even if it's not directed at you, it makes you smile too, and you look at them like they hung up the stars in the sky.

(One day, you wish they'll look at you the same way.)

*

What I Know About Love by BJH: 

1) Be present. Be there, sound and mind, for all the love the person has to give. If you miss out on it once, you might miss out on it for good.


	2. prince eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince eric should've been everything wendy dreamed of.
> 
> except he wasn't.

I got the chance to get to know Wendy when she was already four months into her new relationship with an upperclassman named Eric Nam.

Tall and handsome, in addition to being an intelligent business law major, Eric was very much like the prince from the Little Mermaid, the Prince Eric that Wendy would gush about every now and then whenever she asked me to tell her one of my favorite stories.

(She doesn't realize that I like the Little Mermaid because of her.)

Eric knew what he wanted to do in his life, and while he wasn't nearly as meticulous as Wendy (nobody is), he never had a hard time talking to Wendy about his goals and aspirations. Naturally, the two hit it off. They had much more in common than Wendy and Mark did.

But that made it harder for me.

Because like Prince Eric, Eric Nam was perfect in every way.

He came from a good family back in the U.S., spoke fluent English, had musical talent (another factor that made Wendy gush), and was an all-around down-to-Earth guy. And unlike Mark, he showed up to _all_ of Wendy's performances (even when she didn't ask him to) every time, with a bouquet of roses in hand.

Did I mention he was tall and handsome? 

I couldn't even bring myself to hate him because he genuinely cared for Wendy, and Wendy cared for him. He was the full package that Wendy deserved, and I couldn't wish for more. But of course, if I did, I'd wish it was me that made her gush, the one that put a smile on her face.

For now, I'm content to know her, and that she even knows my name.

But I often wondered, from witnessing their relationship, if Wendy truly loved Eric as much as he loved her. I mean, they were a complete package apart, and were even greater together.

So when I found out that they broke up after nine months, I was shocked to find that it was Wendy who wanted it.

*

I asked her one day, a month after the break up, why she wanted to go separate ways with someone she loved so much, someone who loved her the same in return.

She turned to me with a look she only ever gave me, that special look she's been giving me after realizing to herself that she found a confidant, someone she could always turn to if she simply needed a shoulder to lean on or an ear to hear her worries. I was content with being that person for her, even if it was merely friendship.

I loved her regardless.

But she's the one person who proved my theories wrong. 

My theory on her relationship with Eric, that seemed foolproof, never doomed to fail. All the variables were there. Not a single ounce of suspense or tragedy until their very ending. Two subjects, both very happy and in bliss with each other. Two subjects that provided the other what was needed in a relationship and more, going above and beyond for their love. A love like theirs, the one that's constantly mirrored in books...those were the ones that lasted, the ones with the happily ever after.

I was baffled.

What went wrong? Why was their love the exception to what I've learned?

I returned her gaze and waited patiently. With a soft smile, she revealed her reason slowly.

"Eric was everything a girl could want, yes. He was perfect, still is actually..."

She looked away.

"But that's the thing—he's perfect."

*

Wendy stopped talking after her confession and I didn't want to push her. But I wanted so much more because it didn't make sense to me.

(Not at the time, at least.)

Wendy is perfect (to me). And Eric is perfect. How can two perfects make...imperfection?

I started to go back to what I knew, which was reading books, especially the ones that depicted a love like Wendy had with Eric. Majority of them spoke of romance and pure happiness. They all ended on a good note for the protagonists. So why? Why?

Things got drastic to the point that I forced myself to avoid Wendy until I solved my theory, a hard feat, might I add.

I thought about it over and over and that's when I realized.

Wendy didn't break up with Eric because he was perfect, and she wasn't.

It wasn't because they were both too perfect for each other.

And it wasn't because he was too good for her, and vice versa.

Eric Nam was (presumably) perfect in a world that isn't. And that's the simple reason behind it all.

*

I never brought up the topic again to Wendy. Not because it was going to hurt her, and I knew it wouldn't because the former love-birds are still very good friends. I never brought it up because I could understand why she did what she did, and it was enough for me that I didn't need to probe for any more answers.

Because while the two were a perfect match for each other, their problem was that it was all perfect—to the point that none of it seemed real. It's actually what I've learned from my books all along.

Their love was a fairy tale that was all too much like one, and at one point, Wendy saw that.

It didn't feel real to her, only a dream that she was somehow living, but she wanted to wake up to reality, waiting for the shoe to drop, for a fight to start. Anything to make their relationship seem real, or normal in a sense.

Others would balk at Wendy's reasoning, and for even breaking up with a guy like Eric Nam in general.

But I could see it. After all, I'm living it.

In a world filled with flaws, something so perfect couldn't possibly exist. Even if it appears so, which in this case is Eric, it's still hard to accept.

Because sometimes, flaws are just what you need.

Maybe, two flaws can make perfection.

*

I must admit, this was a case that could confuse anyone. I'm a prime example. But I guess if one were to really think about it, they'd understand Wendy too. If anything, it made me realize something as well.

I shouldn't wish I was accepted in society's eyes to be Wendy's love.

I, Bae Joohyun, with my flaws and faults, am enough. Because perfection is unachievable, just simply in the eye of the beholder.

And maybe, I am enough in Wendy's eyes.

Until then, Wendy will always be perfection in mine.

For perfection can be a collection of imperfections.

*

What I Know About Love by BJH

1) Be present. Be there, sound and mind, for all the love the person has to give. If you miss out on it once, you might miss out on it for good.

2) You don't have to strive for perfection, because you could already be the embodiment of perfection to someone else. Be yourself and know in your heart that it's enough.

 


	3. the siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from quick research, i found that sirens CAN be male so just go along with it plz and thank you. cross-posted on aff. finally updating after having a sudden bout of motivation so lets see how long that lasts :p

I was in my last year of university when Wendy began dating Kim Jongdae, a third year she shared Music Theory with. From what Wendy told me, the two had hit it off right away after being paired up to write a paper together.

“He was so charming, unnie,” Wendy swooned.

Charming.

Along with talented, cool, and handsome.

The younger girl had talked about him on more than one occasion on our Friday lunch dates. She simply couldn’t get enough of the strong vocalist.

While I could understand why she fell for him (he was attractive and talented, I can’t deny), I could see past it all and knowing his history, I immediately didn’t feel good about him being close to Wendy.

Because Kim Jongdae was a bad influence and all-around Casanova, using his smooth voice to seduce and charm girls into getting his way.

And for someone like Wendy, it spelled nothing but trouble.

*

A part of me felt angry whenever I wondered just how someone as intelligent as Wendy could be swayed so easily by Kim Jongdae.

(And I didn’t ever want to be mad at Wendy. It hurt to be mad at Wendy. It made me feel like a bad person.)

They both had amazing voices, sure, but Jongdae knew how his voice made people feel; knew he could make girls bend to his every whim without even trying.

Wendy didn’t know any of that.

She didn’t know how her voice was like a sweet lullaby singing me into a peaceful slumber with only soft dreams.

How it sounded like golden bells at Christmas.

How it made me feel warm as if I was basking in the sunlight every time she spoke, sang, or merely hummed a tune.

Kim Jongdae was in every way like the sirens in my books. The same ones who lured sailors to their death in a cold watery grave.

If I didn’t act soon, Wendy could become one of those sailors.

*

“Joohyun unnie, I think you’re overreacting. Those rumors about Jongdae oppa aren’t true. And I’ve never even heard of a majority of those girls you mentioned. If anything, I’m even more surprised you know any of that gossip seeing as your nose is always stuck in those books of yours,” Wendy said lightly.

I could only watch helplessly as she went back to texting who I could only presume was Jongdae.

She had a goofy smile on her face, and I was horrified of the person the Casanova was reducing Wendy to — a foolish, lovestruck girl.

Those girls rarely ever had a happy ending in my books.

They always ended up heartbroken.

I wanted so badly to be the knight in shining armor that saved the Princess from harm and corruption.

But a part of me knew that if I loved Wendy, I had to trust her and have faith that she knows what she’s doing.

I can only hope her heart will be spared in this whole ordeal.

*

As fate would have it, Wendy ended up heartbroken.

And completely humiliated.

The younger girl wouldn’t talk to anyone for weeks. Not even me, and it hurt.

I had gathered from the gossip that Wendy had gone to see Jongdae at the nightclub they started going to since she began dating him (something she would have never done if it weren’t for his influence), only to find him with another girl, making out without a care in the world and absolutely no regard for Wendy’s feelings. She had confronted him, confused and shocked, only for him to wave her off, pretending he didn’t even know who she was, let alone existed.

It made my blood boil. It was all people could talk about in the halls, in the library. I couldn’t get a moment of peace alone without hearing the whispers of Wendy’s humiliation at the hands of Kim Jongdae.

It made me even angrier that I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I had told her, warned her, but in the end, it was all I could do. But I ended up being right and it didn’t feel good at all. Not when it cost Wendy’s feelings.

I knew she needed time, so I gave it to her. Even though I missed her.

I missed our Friday lunch dates.

I missed our study sessions in the corner of the library we shared.

I missed our late-night dinners when time was lost to us in the midst of talking about anything and everything.

I missed Wendy.

I wondered if she missed me too.

*

Wendy called two weeks later. Drunk and solemn.

“You were right,” she said.

“I should’ve listened. But I just didn’t want to believe it. I guess I wanted it to be different this time around. I wanted it to last…”

I didn’t respond. These were her sober words spoken in a drunken stupor. These were words I wanted to hear and didn’t want to hear at the same time because I didn’t want to be right at her expense. This was our first conversation in weeks, and it wasn’t how I wanted it to be, not like this. Not with her drinking her pain away all because of some guy who never deserved her.

I let her spill. I heard the dam crack as her words flooded out. I heard the tears and the broken sobs.

“How could I have been so blind?” she cried. “He said he found his voice again because of me.”

“But he lied,” she spat bitterly.

“He never lost it. You’d think he finally would after singing to half the girls on campus.”

Wendy sniffed and I heard her take deep breaths.

“I…I should’ve listened to you, Joohyun. I’m so sorry.”

That was the thing about Wendy. Here she was, crying her eyes out after a painful breakup but she was the one apologizing to me, a coward who couldn’t even admit my love for her. I heard her sniffling again through the phone, sighing.

For a few minutes, she joins me in not saying anything. But I hear her suck in a breath, releasing it heavily.

“I miss you, unnie.”

And that’s when I knew I couldn’t listen anymore. Like a coward, I hung up on the girl I’d been watching from afar for years; missing her for the past month because she was too ashamed to even speak to me; loving her despite what the world said. Before, I had done nothing because I thought it was the right thing to do, that she deserved better. Before, I held back the temptation because I wanted to protect her. The only thing I know now for sure is this.

Kim Jongdae didn’t deserve her.

Maybe I don’t either.

But that only means I should prove that I do. That’s when I decided.

Bae Joohyun’s days of being a coward end today.

*

I chanced upon him at the café near the music building while waiting for Wendy. We were supposed to meet there for our Friday lunch date again, now back to being a usual thing for us. She had wanted to catch up after being absent for a month, sounding quite remorseful at “abandoning” me she had said.

But she was running late. Her professor had held her back to talk to her.

So, there I was, standing still at the entrance of the café, watching as Jongdae lazily wrapped his arm around another one of his “conquests” as he liked to boast. He had that devilish smirk on his face again, but I could tell from the lovestruck look on the poor girl’s face that she was absolutely charmed.

Wendy.

I blinked and I saw her where the girl was, back in his arms and entranced by his smooth voice whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

I blinked again.

I didn’t know what came over me. One moment I was standing at the door, the next moment I was in front of him with, what was formerly, a mug of coffee in my hand, watching as the brown liquid dripped from his face and soaked his once-pristine shirt.

His expression contorted into anger; fists clenched as he jumped to his feet immediately.

“What the hell is your problem?! Are you fucking crazy?!”

I braced myself. If he wanted to be the kind of man who hit a woman, then that says a lot about him. But I refused to back down.

Steeling my eyes, I stared back at him, matching his fury.

“Wendy Son.”

“What?”

“Wendy Son. Remember her? Remember that name? Well, know this. You don’t deserve her. You never did.”

He scoffs. “I don’t know who the fuck you’re talking about.”

“I think you do. And I think you should also know that you’re a _coward_. You go around playing with a bunch of girls because you don’t know how to love. You don’t know how precious it is to love and be loved in return. And I feel sorry for you.”

I watch as he tries to sputter out a response, but I don’t let him. The voice leaving my lips sounded cold and harsh in a way I’ve never thought was possible. But I let it run. I needed to.

“Wendy Son was and is the best thing to have ever happened to you. And you lost her because of your own insecurities. But I want you to remember her name. I want you to remember what a gift she is. Because one day, when all is said and done, no one will remember _you_. And I take comfort in that.”

I spin around, everything I wanted to slap in his face done and off my chest, only to face Wendy herself.

In that moment, I couldn’t gauge the look on her face. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through me. I couldn’t really think straight. I had never done such thing before.

But it felt good.

It felt good not to be so afraid anymore.

But I wasn’t completely free yet.

“Let’s get out of here,” Wendy whispered, taking my hand and walking me away from the scene, all without sparing Jongdae one glance.

*

“So…what happened back there…do you have anything to say to me?” she asks.

I found my heart racing, not that it ever stopped since what happened at the café. Wendy had all but dragged me out of there, leading me wherever she wanted, and I let her without protest. She sat me down on a bench outside the business building, far from the café and anyone who witnessed the incident. Her eyes bored into mine, trying to look for an answer I wasn’t completely ready to give.

“He deserved it,” I insisted quietly, ready to defend myself but suddenly feeling exhaustion wash over me. Is that what happens when the adrenaline wears off?

“Yes, he did,” she agreed calmly.

I muttered darkly, shaking my head. “He didn’t deserve yo–”

_Wait, Wendy agrees?_

My head snapped up to face her in shock, with what appears to be a knowing look on her face.

“From what you told me about him before, I knew you weren’t a fan of him. But after what I just saw…I’m thankful for you, unnie. Always have been, but even more now. No one’s ever defended me like that before.”

I was quick to reassure her. “You deserve better, Wendy! You…you deserve good things…”

_I just wish I could be the one to give it to you._

“You know, I’ve been wanting to ask you something. I had only realized it recently but, of course, with what just happened, it feels like I can confirm my theory.”

I begged my heart to calm. What theory?

“Unnie, do you love me?”

I tried to laugh off, but it sounded weak. Just like me.

“O-of course! You’re my best friend. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Joohyun…”

_“You know that’s not what I meant_ ,” her eyes said, looking back at me sadly. And as much as I didn’t want her to know, not like this – never like this – I found myself nodding anyway. I could never lie to her.

“For how long?”

“Two years…you were a freshman and I was working as a library aid my junior year,” I started slowly, hoping my voice wouldn’t crack any further as my confession came to light.

“You…you said you were tired of reading about music history and asked me to recommend you a book. I said _The Little Mermaid_ , because it was one of my favorites. I didn’t think you’d take it seriously. People never did. They think it’s childish. But…without judgment, you asked if we had it. And we did. I got it for you thinking you would just leave after that. But you sat there reading it to me, a complete stranger you didn’t even know, and I…I felt so peaceful. And safe.”

“And when you finished, you said you felt better. That you didn’t feel so tired anymore. And for the first time in my life, after being told over and over I was too socially inept to understand people, I felt like I did something right for once. And it was with you. I did something right by you. All I did was pick a book for you, but that whole time, you looked at me like I had just given you the solution to world hunger. You looked at me like I was _worth_ something.”

I stop to breathe, shuddering. Everything was coming out all at once. It was too much. But how do you stop? How do you take back everything you just unleashed?

“I, uh, I didn’t really see you after that. Turns out, you were living on the other side of campus and had classes there, so you had no reason to visit my library. I always hoped you would though. I–I’d have a recommendation ready for you in case you did. But…the next time I saw you, you were already with Mark.”

I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, threatening to fall as I blinked furiously to get rid of them. But they wouldn’t leave.

“I have loved you. Every day since,” I admitted softly, drained.

The look she gave me as she listened to my whole confession made me feel small, pathetic.

She didn’t look disgusted.

She didn’t look judgmental.

She looked…sad. Regretful.

And, God, I wish she was disgusted instead. I wished she judged me instead. Maybe then it’d be easier to remove myself from her, once I knew for sure she could never return my feelings. At least then, I could respect how she felt and backed off.

Because no matter how much it would’ve hurt to do, it couldn’t even compare to her looking at me like she did something wrong this whole time when she didn’t. Wendy did nothing but be herself – her kind, intelligent, selfless, beautiful self who went out of her way to get to know someone like me. Wendy, who didn’t have a mean bone in her body, who would never hurt anyone even if they deserved it.

Wendy, who I could never hate or stop loving even if I tried.

Maybe the world was right – I, Bae Joohyun was never meant to be with anyone.

Maybe it was my fault for loving her.

I shook my head, unable to look at her any longer, my eyes trained on the ground as the tears finally fell. She pulled me into her arms, and I didn’t protest, not that I ever did when it came to her, but this time I was too tired to fight back. Resting my pounding head on her shoulder, I let the tears flow freely. I guess I owed myself that much, to be able to cry about what will never be.

I just never imagined it’d be in the arms of the person I loved but would probably never be able to do the same in return.

Even in times like this, the world still liked to play with me.

Wendy rubbed her hand on my back soothingly, holding me close.

“I can’t give you the answer you want right now,” she whispered.

I tried to move back so I could see her face, but she held me tighter.

“I don’t want this to be a reason for you to run away. I don’t hate you, Joohyun unnie, I could never. I meant it when I said I missed you.”

“But…” I said, already expecting her next words.

“But…I need the time to process everything. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to be around you. You can’t run and I won’t either. All I’m asking for is time.”

She finally pulls back to look into my eyes and there’s something there where sadness and regret once were. I can’t figure out what it is, and it bothers me. But I don’t let the feeling sit for very long.

Wendy was asking for time.

It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either. It was a request that I was ready to grant.

I really was willing to do anything for her. As she pulled me back into another embrace, she whispered softly.

“I can’t make any promises, but maybe…”

“Maybe we’ll be someday.”

*

What I Know About Love by BJH

  * Be present. Be there, sound and mind, for all the love the person has to give. If you miss out on it once, you might miss out on it for good.
  * You don’t have to strive for perfection because you could already be the embodiment of perfection to someone else. Be yourself and know in your heart that it’s enough.
  * Love can be considered a drug. It can make you do crazy things. But it can also change you for the better. In that case, take it and run with it. Hold it close and never let it go. Fight for that love. Don’t make the mistake of thinking you’re better off without it.



 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: finally posting this here after having it on another platform for years and am planning on completing the last two chapters soon. i hope you adore joohyun's love lessons as much as i adore her and seungwan. also. please stan red velvet. thanks for reading!


End file.
